everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel Reaper
Rachel Reaper is a 2015-introduced and all-around character created by ShipLover101. She is part of The Nightingale ''as the next Death. In destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because, she doesn't want to kill people when she grows up. But she supports Royals and Rebels. Character Personality Rachel is quick on her feet, capable of changing tactics when a situation requires it. Rachel uses her Scythe as a defense when needed but it can also appear as a knife. Rachel can quickly make use of almost anything. Rachel is an incredibly fast learner. Her god-father Death taught her to fight with whatever you have. Rachel is able to defeat every skeleton warrior Death throws at her. And despite her evil magic, Rachel is able to control it for good. Rachel can also use her powers to stop someone from going to the Underworld. Appearance Rachel has blood red hair, that is usually flowing down with braids in it, she has blue eyes, she is taller than the usual skeleton, and has pale skin with rosy cheeks. Her eyes turn black or red with anger sometimes. Fairy Tale How the Story goes... The Nightingale How Rachel comes In... Death married a mortal (Rachel's mom) and they had Rachel. She usually doesn't see her mother because after her parents had her they divorced. One, Death didn't tell her mom that he was well, Death! And once she found out her mother didn't want ANYTHING to do with the Underworld. Two, she also left because when Rachel's powers were coming in she destroyed the family cat and there mom was so terrified of her OWN daughter she packed up and left. Relationships Friends It is fairy hard for the grand-daughter of Death to get friends but she found some. They are Machelle Maid, Raven Queen, and Juliet Witch Pets '''Hades' Hades is Rachel's black horse that she spends most of her time with. She usually grooms him in the stables, gives him blood apples (Don't worry the apples are not really blood. They are just blood red and fairy juicy) ,or rides him all around the Underworld. Hades is a special type of horse. For he can run on water, lay in lava, fire, or pretty much anything flammable, and he can teleport. Queenie Now this ghost cat is fairy special to Rachel. You see she is the only thing Rachel has left of her mother. Queein died when Rachel first discovered her powers and when Rachel moved to the Underworld she found Queenie's ghost waiting for her. Outfits Coming Soon... School Schedule '''1st Period: '''Grimmnasics '''2nd Period: '''Che-myth-stry '''3rd Period: '''Home Evilnomics '''4th Period: '''Fay-sics '''5th Period: '''Experimental Fairy Magic '''6th Period: '''Study Ball Trivia * Sunday, November 1st * Her favorite color though she always denys it is Blood Red * She dislikes it when people won't shake her hand. (They think is they touch her they will die!) * Her heir-loom is a knife that can turn into a Scythe. * Her favorite sport is Deathball (It is technically Bookball but the book is a skeleton head and you play with dead people) * Her favorite food are Brain Burgers (Spell-Burger) * Her favorite drink are Jars of blood (Red Slushies) * Her favorite singer is Keysha Category:The Nightingale Category:Rebels Category:Shiplover101 Category:Shiplover101's OCs Category:Females Category:Characters